


展示柜中

by LuHuaiDao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuHuaiDao/pseuds/LuHuaiDao
Summary: 康纳在展示柜中和史莱姆玩了个游戏。





	展示柜中

**Author's Note:**

> 这就是一篇史莱姆x康纳的短车，史莱姆就是黏糊糊蹦跶的一团就是那种东西，末尾含有一点点卡康。

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　实验室的灯已经灭了，唯独仅剩一个展示间的灯顽强地亮着。蓝色的胶体生物速度缓慢地挪动着，不紧不慢地靠近站在角落的仿生人。RK800今日是日常回来自检的，只是因为某些案子耽搁的原因，他到来的时候，模控生命的职员已经下班了。但自检平日里他独自都能完成，所以康纳并没有过多在意。当他依照习惯走入一间空的展示间时，透明的门合上了。  
　　康纳确信他听见了展示间上锁的提示音，他马上试图操纵控制台，奇怪的是，他的信号被屏蔽在这个不大的空间内，进来的透明移动门纹丝不动，康纳试图通过暴力手段脱身，当他尝试着冲击了两次以后，分析器便反馈给他无法击破的回答。这还不算糟糕的。  
　　被困住的仿生人确信只要他进入休眠等到明日早晨时便能脱身，惊慌失措这种情绪对于仿生人而言实在有些遥远，他也不是一个有着幽闭恐惧症的仿生人。  
　　一大团蓝色的物质从顶部掉落而下，砸在地上发出啪叽的声音，如同流体生物为了缓解冲击而颤动了几下。那是一团半透明的物质，康纳不知道何时这个展示间内有了新的实验品，并且他还没有得到任何提醒。  
　　警用仿生人先进的分析器马上开始运行，但平日里大显神通的分析器此时却传来【分析不可】的提醒。康纳眨了眨眼睛，他歪着脑袋，开始仅依靠自己的光学组件来观察一个从未见过的玩意。  
　　在老款的RPG类型游戏中，有一种类似于眼前此类生物的经验怪——如果那东西能称为生物的话——它们有一个统称，大部分玩家和创作者称呼它们为【史莱姆】。  
　　也许是模控生命的研究员们闲着无聊弄出来眼前类似于史莱姆一般的生物，康纳向后退了两步，想与那看起来黏糊糊、糟糕的生物拉开距离，他的脊背顶在了透明外罩上，这让仿生人想起来他被关在了这个活棺材里边。  
　　史莱姆还在一点一点的靠近，康纳只能放弃了休眠的想法，开始计算起和史莱姆绕一晚上圈子的可能性。他的脚抬起，想要向一旁跨步的时候，软塌塌的史莱姆突然朝他的位置扑了过来，就像弹射一样，这出乎康纳的意料。  
　　没有程序会让仿生人去玩几十年前的老款游戏，康纳对于史莱姆的认知也只停留在短短几句的概括——他没想过要去深入了解一团胶状生物。  
　　仿生人侧身一躲，史莱姆撞到了透明壁上，却又马上反弹到了仿生人的身上。康纳的LED灯转为黄色，黏在了他肩膀侧边的史莱姆以肉眼可见的速度迅速扩张蔓延，康纳试图用手抓起胶状生物，他的手陷入了史莱姆的身体中，像是探入了沼泽中，无法抽出。  
　　他发觉史莱姆覆盖的地方的衣物布料正在被分解，他的模控生命制服外套已经被消化得差不多了，与此同时，他被史莱姆缠住的右手的感官接收器上传来一阵酥麻感，像是有微小的电流在那胶状物质中四处乱窜。  
　　他没有开启过感官系统，可他的感官系统又确实正处于工作状态，康纳发现，他失去了自主关闭系统的能力。耳边传来连续的几声，康纳扭过头，发现又有几团蓝色的胶状生物从顶部降落，并且都在朝着他的位置聚集。  
　　仿生人身上的衣物此时破烂不堪，裸露出底下白皙的皮肤层，他的机体被史莱姆缠上，无法继续维持站立姿势。RK800先是屈膝，随即身体被推挤着后倾，双脚脱离了地面，黑色的皮鞋打上展示灯的一层暗光。  
　　漂亮的腰线已经从衬衫下逐渐露了出来，随后胶状物质侵蚀了他胸口部分的布料，领带也歪到一旁，松垮的挂在肩上，康纳粉红色的乳头被裹入那团物质中，从他的胸前传来一阵像刚才手背上所感受到的酥麻感。  
　　他透过半透明的胶状物，能清晰地看见自己的乳头被揉捏拉扯，那种从未体会过的刺痛和痒意让康纳发出了低低的轻呼。他的两只手也已经被全部包裹住了，有些凉的胶状生物贴在了背后的透明壁上，牢牢地控制着他的手无法挣脱。  
　　史莱姆模拟出孩童吸允母乳的力道，在仿生人的右侧乳头上施压，那乳头几乎变了形，变成了艳红色，而康纳的左乳没有得到任何特殊待遇，孤孤零零地暴露在冰冷的空气中。  
　　康纳不知道为什么会产生程序命令以外的冲动，他突然希望有什么也能碰碰他的左边乳头，他就像伊甸园那些性爱仿生人一样，挺着胸脯前送，期待有哪个饥饿的孩童会来用力地嘬吸他没有被史莱姆覆盖的乳头。  
　　制服裤的布料的破损也开始增加，那笔直修长的双腿曲起分开高抬，呈现一个M形状的姿势，胶状物开始再次延伸，康纳眯着眼睛看着他的裤腿从内侧分开，皮肤上传来那种十分轻微的类似于蚀咬的刺痒感，他开始扭动还未完全束缚的腰，随即，黏凉的感觉就攀上了他的后臀，这让仿生人身体一紧。  
　　康纳咬了咬下唇，他感觉胶状物质已经挤进了两瓣臀肉之间，覆盖住了股沟，黏在了他从未使用过的性爱外装模组上。  
　　仿生人的身体开始颤抖，他的会阴也被史莱姆来回挤弄，就像海浪一样一下又一下不间断地刺激。康纳扬起头，嗓子里发出又甜又哑地轻喘，他意识到，他的后穴的初次使用权马上就要被一个不知名的生物夺去了，他马上要被一个胶状生物玩弄了。  
　　他的后穴会被大力插入，就像检索器中那些性爱视频所变现出的那样，他可以哭着哀求，但史莱姆不会如他的愿，那胶状物质可能会一直向内侵入直到快要触碰他的核心。  
　　一种莫名其妙如同兴奋的情绪让康纳高度紧张，他的后穴开始自主分泌出大量的液体，胶状物撑开有着细小皱纹的小洞，那粉红的洞口初见天日，内里娇嫩的甬道正如同懵懂地姑娘期待爱怜。  
　　他从未在开启感官系统的情况下被深入过那个部位，正如性爱模块对于警用机毫无用处一样，他是去破案的，不是要准备被警员或者犯罪者们轮番压在身子底下干。但此时不一样，康纳焦糖色双眼中泛起一层水光，他既无法联系到外界，也无法得到救援，甚至于被他人看到这般模样也让他想下意识的回避。  
　　无助感和挫败感腾升，康纳发觉他全身的衣物几乎都快被史莱姆腐蚀得差不多了，只剩下挂丝一个洞的小腿袜和皮鞋还保留着，可能是胶状生物发现那些并不会妨碍到什么。  
　　史莱姆活动着流体状的胶液，慢条斯理地包住了康纳半挺的阳具，刺麻感更加明显了。康纳这才意识到，史莱姆的腐蚀效果同样对他的皮肤层有效，只是那效果比起衣物来说较为微小，仅仅会给他带来一阵阵的刺激。  
　　仿生人的双腿被拉到最开，康纳甚至能感受到腿根处的痛楚，在挣扎和顺从之间他选择了后者，选择了顺从这个奇怪的胶状物质，挺起胸膛，将洞口尽量露出，皮肤在灯光下显现出病态的苍白。他正像是即将要送给圣父的乖顺的羊羔，或者是等待着撒旦宠幸的婊子。  
　　流体形态的胶体撑开了那个狭窄的私穴，清楚地露出里面的嫩肉，先是一小股胶体钻了进去，尚在康纳的忍受范围内，但很快，康纳就只能发出难以抑制的娇喊。在他穴内的胶体生物突然长大，把他未曾使用过的后穴挤开近乎到了极限。  
　　他被痛苦和刺激最内部的敏感点带来的冲击折腾得几乎宕机，在上下起伏的冲撞中维持不住平衡，他就像被卷入巨涛中，快感淹没了他，胶体构成的细小触手几乎缠满了全身，勒出红印。仿生人阳具的柱头被堵住，同时胶体按摩着柱身，又把底下沉甸甸的囊袋挤来挤去。康纳的声音几乎要喊哑，徒留喘息的气音。  
　　细小的液体无孔不入，顺着康纳的铃口挤了进去。太过猛烈地刺激使得康纳猛地弓起了腰，他开始扭动身躯抗拒那太难以忍耐的侵入和压制，后穴那一下块最为敏感的位置正在遭受狠狠碾压，他没法射出，但仿生人终究是不同于人类的。  
　　高潮的快感传递至他的全身，康纳哭出声来，低泣在这空荡荡的实验室中尤为清晰动听。其中还夹杂着史莱姆在他后穴反复进出倒弄的咕滋水声，他的身下湿了一片，就好像尿床的孩子，他的铃口的刺激并未停止，康纳感觉他的胳膊都快要抽搐，脚趾也因为忍耐而蜷曲。  
　　后边湿漉漉的洞口被干得翻出诱人的软肉，他的体内同样传来被侵蚀的刺痛，胶体进入得太深，几乎要顶到他的核心组件。可能遭到破坏的威胁和不间断的刺激让康纳的意志混乱，他的LED灯就没有变回过正常的蓝色，他的脖颈也被缠上，带来窒息的压迫感。  
　　每一处被胶体流淌过的皮肤都浮现出浅红色，康纳现在正如同天天被吊捆着玩弄的发泄物，不挨操就会被迫休眠。  
　　康纳从不知道他的接收器是如此敏感，一点轻微的刺激都足以让他呜咽着颤抖不已，乞求更多的、更激烈的压制性的操弄，他对自己的定义一时模糊了，是不是平日里去谈判时他的机体都在渴求被对方粗暴的对待？  
　　他不想成为被玩弄的家伙，可是却又深陷这股热潮中不舍得脱身，他用后穴紧紧吸住那根深入体内的胶状物，唾液从嘴角溢出，一直滴到他的胸膛上，濡湿了左边的乳头，湿润的光芒让粉嫩挺立的乳头更加惹人怜爱。  
　　史莱姆终于满足了康纳的需要，同样缠弄住了那粒被遗忘已久的小小乳首，胶体凝变成细细尖端，戳弄着乳尖，像是这样刺激仿生人淫荡的乳头就能流出乳汁。谁都不会想到，在外衣装整洁的谈判专家会被囚禁在透明展示柜内，要把最勾人的一面展露给所有人，被一个奇怪的史莱姆玩弄到止不住的呻吟呜咽，用不同于谈判时的甜腻嗓音乞求着满足和释放。  
　　两声轻敲短暂的唤醒了康纳的理智，他半睁着眼睛，泪痕被光映照得亮莹莹，他的身躯骤然缩紧，体内在此时被加大力度顶弄，他再次被欲望的高潮奴役。  
　　仿生人张了张嘴，想要呼唤透明壁外的那名人类，到了口边只剩下破碎的吟叫。对方观赏着他淫乱的模样，康纳感觉快要故障，连最基本的运转都难以维持，他不清楚是源于快感还是所谓人类才有的羞耻心。  
　  
　　“需要Daddy帮忙吗，宝贝？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　完。


End file.
